Sunflower's and Song boards and Switches
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Read to find out, I suck at summaries! There will be love, jealousy, heartbreak, cheating, and vegetable juice! See I told! Seriously, Russia deserves someone to love him, hugs
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you like it!

Declaimer: Gonna say this once i don't own anything from Hetalia

Sunflower's and Song boards and Switches : Do You Wanna Die?

_I cannot breath…I don't want to breath…everything seems so distant and slow. _

Why did this happen, what did he do wrong? Was he too clingy or did he not show enough affection? Did he call them too much or not enough at all? What had he done, What had he done!? The question replay's, but no answer came.

_I did'nt do anything wrong right?_

I told them everyday I loved them, I answered all their calls and if I missed one I would call them back, when they were sick I bring them school work and take care of them until they got better, I always remembered their birthday, anniversaries, even day's when we did special things, so why…why did they break up with me.

_I didn't see it coming…_

It wasn't the fact they broke up with me, it wasn't they fact they broke my heart, it wasn't the fact all those words of love turned to bitter bile in my mouth and now rots in my stomach. They couldn't even say it to my face,

_We're through…_

That's all it said, two words on my phone that I threw into my wall and smashed into pieces. I was hurt, sad, confused, furious…I was a mixture ready to tip over and spill over. I tried to talk to them, I tried to call, write, visit, but was always pushed away or ignored.

_I've been replace…_

I couldn't stand it, the love of my life in the arms of another, letting him touch his coco brown hair, feel his porcelain, and see is adorable smile. How I loathe them both. Him with his blond hair, glasses, bomber jacket, and arrogant attitude and self-imposed smile, how I hate he who took what was mine.

_I can't stand it…_

So now he stands up there, alone again in the crisp, cold air of fall air brushes his cheeks and freezes his tears that managed to slip through violet eyes. Watching the city lights from the high rise, it was peaceful. Alone with his thoughts and half a bottle of empty vodka, his only friend and comfort now.

Watching cars and peaceful move through the nights like fireflies flickering on and off, on and off over and over. He knew somewhere down there, in the crowd of people, in the cars that moved by, or in the many buildings in the distance was the one I loved…in the arms of another, "I want to die"

You wanna die?

'Didn't I just say that' he must be drunk

You wanna die?

"Yes, there's no point" he said to no one, looking at the ground, as if by nature he looked behind him and saw a figure stand by the roof entrance, cradles and shaded in the dark of the cloudy night sky.

"You wanna die?" they repeated again and the man just shrugged and turned back to his loneliness trying to ignore the person behind him. Suddenly, a motion made him look to his left, the figure had decided to stand beside him, their gaze looking out into the sky. The man blinked a few time, before his eyes become somber again and he let a small moan escape his lips. He continued to look at the figure noting the features he could make out, he couldn't tell if they were male or female for the coat they wore was plush and gave the person a round feature, their face held some baby fat to it, their cheeks were red possibly from the cold that gave them a rosy glo/w, a pair of fluffy, furry earmuffs wrapped around strands' of the lightest green hair he had seen in his life. Finally was the eyes, from what he could tell they were green as well.

"You wanna die?" they repeated the words forming into icy vapors that disappeared into the cool night.

He said nothing this time, he just gave a grunt and sipped his vodka

"You wanna die?"

"What if I do?"

"You wanna die? It's OK if you die"

"I'm sure, I think about it a lot so I'm okay with it"

"Nobody will care"

"I'm sure, no one really cares for me, except maybe my sisters but…they are so far away now"

"You wanna die? Go ahead and die"

"I want too, I really do…but…" I stuck I want too but can I

"I'm tired of listening to you whine, so you can die"

"I'm not whining, I just saying how I feel, no one asked for your opinion" he said there was some venom in his words as his eyes began to narrow, "Just leave me alone and let me die if I want to, da" "What do you know about me anyway?" they still look in front of them, " That's what you say, even though you don't know me either" green eyes, one light and one dark, no look at him.

"Leave me be and let me die" they looked apathetic and sad, "That's what you say, even though you don't wanna be alone" , green eyes looked deep into violet. Why was this person saying these things too him?

"No matter how much you cry over your troubles" they stepped closer making the man's eye widen. "In the end you're just putting the blame on someone else"

"So what if I cry over my life problems they are my problems da!" he yelled at the person, "It's all his fault I'm like this, him and everyone else they're to blame, not me!

"Crying, shouting, and cutting up your wrist" they were closer "You're just making a show of it!" they said eyes now holding sadness and anger

His hand found his arm, clutching it, the force stinging his scared and bandaged arm, it wasn't his fault, it was all his fault he made him do it, pain was his only way out.

"You wanna die? It's OK if you die" they took one more step forward, "No one will even notice"

He'll notice…

"You wanna die? Go ahead and die" they looked him straight in his eyes, "You're just pitiful, so you can die" they're voice was more sterner and their fist seemed to tighten.

"But…I don't…I don't think o want to die" their voice was almost a mummur as green eyes weild up in tears.

"Don't want to live, but you don't want to die either" they moved closer to the man with the bowed head.

"You don't even know what you want to do" his head raised as the voice raised in bass and shook with emotion.

"It's annoying how you keep asking me for advice" when had he asked them for advice, he never even seen them before. Before he knew it they figure had their arms wrapped around them and crushed together in a desperate hug.

"You wanna die, you got a death wish"

"Hey, you wanna die, you got a death wish"

_What was this feeling…this warm feeling?_

"Quit your complaining and live with all your might!" they screamed, echoing into the night as they gripped tighter pushing all their feelings into that one place that needed it the most. The man, still as stone, eyes wide in shock, as time ticked slowly by, for some reason he didn't feel said, he didn't feel empty and weak, fragile,…for some reason he gripped the others coat and pressed back.

_For some reason…_

"Da…I don't want to die"

Then the world went black…

* * *

...to be continued...

* * *

A/N: Please review! Its helps me write~nyan~


	2. Chapter 2

KnightLelouch: Thank you all for reviewing and following this story it makes me feel warm inside! Please enjoy chapter 2!

Desclaimer: I do not own anything from Hetalia (o-o), sad...

Sunflower's and Song boards and Switches: Stargazer, Don't Kill the Love Song

Violet eyes slowly opened as sunlight poured in streams through the large window. Squinting, they adjusted to the new lighting as they tried to focus on the world around them.

He knew he wasn't in his home, his home didn't feel as warm as this place, he knew he wasn't in his bed, looking around he noticed the bed was large and circular looking big enough to hold 5 or 6 whole families with enough room for pets. The sheets were a green color with darker shades of green circles on various places.

Removing the sheets, the man made his way to the door he spotted in front of the room, opening and exiting the room. He found himself in a wide hallway covered in photos spread across the green walls. As he walked further down the wall the man with the purple eyes ears began to perk up when he heard something, as he walked further down the hall the sound became louder and sounded like someone singing…

_The sky I looked up at night, the drifting clouds__  
I stretch out my hands, I trace out the stars__  
Though I'm going to see it off without reaching it__  
The world is going to revolve_

The sound was soft and harmonic. He found himself walking, trying to find the source of the sound, turning the corner he stopped at the edge peering into what looked like the kitchen. Violet eyes scanned the area and eyes locked on figure standing at the stove. The figure was tall and slender; the only thing he could make out was the top of their head, green.

Suddenly, memories of last night began to flow back like a mighty tide, the roof, a bottle of vodka, he…he was going to kill himself.

_The blurring light, the sound that spun!__  
The meaning of the words, you gave me that day?__  
The song that connects us melts in the sky__  
My voice will reach, and will wait for time__!_

As the person kept singing, he was brought out of his stupor, taking a deep breath he forced a smile on his face, before walking into the kitchen. The other person must have heard him because they suddenly stopped singing and turned, green meeting purple, as he could now see the others face.

"Good Morning!" they said a warm smile greeted the man who smiled toward them as well, "Privet, my I ask where am I?" he said and the other face seemed to change into that of shock, "Sorry. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Vi-brate Stream" they said bringing their hands out to shake their hand after wiping some cooking ingredients on their apron.

"Da, I am Ivan, Ivan Braginski" he shook the others hand, "Anyway you arrived just in time, breakfast is just about done!" they said before turning back to the stove revealing a large stack of pancakes.

"I hope you like pancakes!" they said placing the stack on the table, going toward the fridge bringing back some butter and maple syrup. As Vi-brate sat down they couldn't help but notice the others gaze on them. "Um, is something wrong Ivan?" they asked eating another piece of pancake.

"Oh no, I'm fine" he smiled at them, "I was just wondering…" he started looking the other in his eyes, "Hmm, wondering what?"

"Are you a boy or a girl" he smiled at them as their face looked at him in shock. It remind silent between the two for what seemed like forever before the green haired individual broke into a fit of laughter, as Ivan continued to smile at them.

"I'm…hahahaha…sorry…" they said wiping tears from their eyes, "Anyway, sorry for laughing, but…" they looked Ivan straight in the eye, "I'm a boy" he said happily making Ivan's eyes widen as he stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Ivan placed his hands on the others chest giving it a squeeze, "I'm sure, there are no boobs there" he said as the other pulled their hands away.

"Anyway eat up Ivan, you need you strength!" he said eating more pancakes, Ivan just nodded and began eating the fluffy circles, enjoying the soft texture.

"These are very good" he said making the other blush, "Thanks!" he said smiling warmly, after breakfast Vi-brate and Ivan sat in the living room, as the two got to know each other better.

"My, your one interesting guy Ivan, tell me what were you doing on that roof?" they asked as the other just smiled and looked into pulls of green. "I go up there sometimes to think, it is peaceful especially at night, you can see the stars" he said looking at something distant.

"That's interesting, I love looking up at the stars" he said scratching his head, "I love looking at all them shining and twinkling up there" he said happily, "It's sad that you can only see them at night"

"I hate when they leave, but I know for certain they will return" he said and Ivan just looked at him, his smile decreasing, "Maybe, but what about the nights you cannot see your precious stars" his eyes looked distant.

"Blocked by clouds, hiding in the darkness, bright lights that blinding you and conceal the stars" his voice held a deep sadness to his voice.

"True, but they will return, just gotta keep looking up" he said looking up at the ceiling. Ivan looked at them, unsure how to handle the others unique personality, still the others perseverance made him smile.

"So, what do you wanna do? It's still early" they chided leaning back against the couch looking over at Ivan, "Da, I should be getting back home" he rose from the sofa. "Really do you have to leave so soon?" he whined pulling his legs up to him, "Da, I must return home" he said and the other frowned more, "Oh come on can't you stay a little longer" they whined pulling on the others shirt.

"Nyet, sorry I must go, thank you for your hospitality, by the way where are my clothes?"

"Sorry I had to undress you, so I washed your clothes and gave you some of my clothes" he said innocently

"Wait, you undressed me" he said and the other blushed and began stammering, "Well yeah, but I kept your underclothes on, but I did try to sneak a peek…" they muttered the last part, "You are a very strange boy"

"Thanks!" he said jumping from his spot on the couch, "I'll get your clothes and walk you home" he laughed and almost cart-wheeled out of the room. They came back quickly with Ivan's clothes and shoes.

"Thank you!" he said and started changing his clothes after he finished Vi-brate made him a lunch to take with him and decide, well insisted to walk home with Ivan. Both walked through the crowds of people, it was a bit awkward for Ivan, the boy had decided to hold the others hand the entire walk as they hummed a tone and walked closely to the large male.

"So Ivan do you go to school?" he chided as the other continued looking forward, "Da, I do I'm in High School, I am a senior" he said smiling, "Really? That's so cool, what's your favorite subject?"

"Hmm, I would probably have to say English Literature and Economics" he said, "And you"

"Huh, well I would have to say Computer's and Electronic Engineering!" they stated happily with a laugh

"Wow that is very interesting, tell me what school do you go too?" he asked and their eyes became wide. "Truth be told I never went too high school" they said and Ivan looked at them.

"Really?", his voice held a child's curiosity matching his eyes

"Nope, not even college…there was no need" they said continued the trek with Ivan, they had ended up at the park. Walking past a large fountain, Vi-brate had decided to walk on the edges that surround the statues as that usually released water from them, but turned off because of the cool weather.

Ivan looked around, his eyes became frosty as he watch couples walking hand and hand, cuddling on benches, sharing kisses under fall colored trees.

"Ivan, you'll freeze the people with that icy stare" the other chided jumping of the concrete edges. "Ivan are you okay" he asked placing his arm on the others shoulder.

"Nyet, I have to go" he said and began sprinting away from the other, "Ivan" the other said in a whisper as they were left standing in the park.

-The next day-

Ivan had managed to get home, though it was pretty late when he had returned. Now it was Friday the end of the week, he walked his same root to school, standing in front of the school, 'Hetalia High School', the blond walked through the gate passing the usual, student's talking and teachers discussing their lessons amongst the other faculty, same as usual. He walked into his usual class; it was pretty empty save for a couple of students who usually came early to the class.

There was Arthur who was arguing with Francis, it was a daily acurance the two 'love birds' as others would say. The two would find something, even the smallest item to argue about, it was actually fun to watch the two try to wring the others next out.

The other occupant was an Asian boy student, Kiku, who sat in his seat reading his manga trying to ignore the other's arguments. Ivan sat in his usual seat in the front, placing his books on the desk and his backpack to the side. Soon enough the bell rang and student's began filing into the class taking their seats.

The teacher came in last closing the door and greeting his students, "Good morning class, today we will discussing topics for senior projects" he said earning some groans from some of the students.

"Now class, your projects can be anything, a paper or video as long as it stays in the guide lines of school ethics" he said passing out sheets of papers. "Please remember that this assignment will count for half-your grade and is a key component to graduating" more groans emitted as the teacher walked to the front of the class.

"Now students take out your books and turn too…" suddenly the t.v's switched on and the words breaking news appeared on the screen. Many eyes turned toward the monitor as the student scratched his head, "I don't remember their being a class broadcast today" he said.

A voice said and students looked at each others, Ivan's eyes focused on the screen the voice sounding eerily familiar. Suddenly the screen changed to that of a green haired figure wearing a green cheerleader uniform with a heart in the middle and holding a pair of green pom-pom.

_Hey Now!  
A one-two!  
What's going on?_

Suddenly a beat began to play as the figure began to bounce and dance to the peppy beat, swishing the pom-pom's back and forth.

_(Hey now! Hey now! Are are are are)_

During school, I guess I kind of fell in love with you  
But I sat back and did nothing and it's nothing new  
I know, I guess I should have spoken up before, I guess silence is another form of love

Well I think, that there's some kind of moral to be learned  
But it's kind of hard to see it when your busy getting burned  
And I think, that maybe I should learn it anyway, I guess learning is another form of love

Go, Let's go, Let's go! Right!

Love can save us if that's what we want  
And if we're not careful, it can destroy us all!

Knock it off! (Go away)  
Go away! (Knock it off)

Don't kill the love song that is singing in my heart!

Play a song, and if I think it's good I sing along.  
Another way to tell you where my heart really belong  
If I could, I'd ask you all to sing along with me, I think sharing is another form of love

Well I know, the world is cold and harsh in lots of ways.  
That's why I stay inside and take to writing you these day  
It's easy when we're far apart; I'll love you through the screen. I guess distance is another form of love?

There was one, another guy I had not long ago.  
The kind of scars he left will mark me deeper than you know  
I told myself he loved up until the day he left, I guess tragedy's another form of love

My family drives me crazy and I'm working check to check.  
I'm not sure why I'm not a nervous wreck.  
I went through heaven, went through hell, a seperation, and then back; I think progress is another form of love.

Say what? I what? You what?

What's this? Who's this? Why this?

For love? Your love? My love?

Oh, that thing! It's that thing!

I want it, want it, want it, want it.

Go let's go let's go!

Right!

Love can be destructive if the one you're with is wrong.  
It can also be a treasure if you learn to sing along!

Knock it off! (Go away)  
Go away! (Knock it off)

Don't kill the love song that is singing in my heart!

Here I am, I'm living in the strangest part of town.  
Not another family member or a friendly face around.  
And with no one left to care for, I can finally be myself, I think honesty's another form of love.

Getting strong, and hacking at the problems at my feet.  
I guess you've done the same thing and I think it's kind of neat.  
And now that we're together let's be happy till we're dead.  
And I think that that's the purest form of love~

I want that form of love~

At least when I'm with you.

_The figure made a heart shape with their fingers after throwing away their pom-poms, "Hi, Hi, I want to give you all my love!"_

"_I would also like to give a shout out to Hetalia High School!" they said_

The student's mouth dropped at the mention of their school and began to listen more closely

"_I am happy, no I'm energized to announce a contest being held for the students at Hetalia High School"_

"_Also remember the up incoming Fall Festival happening in the downtown arena!"_

"_This year's concert will be bigger and more rockin than ever, music will not only be provided by yours truly,also rockin the city is the world renowned band Cyber!, Ice-Prince Ryuga, Riot, with special guest from DJ Ongaku!, so we hope to see you there!" _

"_Bye"_

The television cut off and the students began chattering and talking amongst themselves

"Like OMG, I so totally want to go to that concert! We like have to get tickets" Feliks said shaking Toris who tried to calm his friend down.

"Doistu can we go please, I like the music and the food" Feliciano said clutching onto Ludwig's arm who patted the hyperactive Italian on the head as he laughed at the others laughter.

"Alright class; settle down, we still have class" he said trying to calm the students, "Now open your books to chapter 20"

At the end of class students were clambering about the news of the fall festival and plan's to get tickets. As Ivan took books from his locker he couldn't help but peer over at the other end of the hall, a group of how people pronounced as jocks talked and laughed, retelling their past successes in their own sport, in the middle of the group was the schools known and self-proclaimed MVP, he was head of the baseball, but also dabbled in other sports like basketball, football, even track and field, he was both loved and hated, wanted and unwanted, a true prodigy, not intellectually but still…

Standing next to the blond was the one that broke Ivan's heart, yet still held his affections, Yao, his first and only love. How he wished he could hold the fair skinned male again, touched his soft brown hair, kiss his warm, plump lips, it broke him inside. With a sigh he closed his locker walking to class, after which he could go to lunch.

Sitting in seat, the bell wrong and students filed in followed by the teacher, "Alright student's pay attention" the teacher said pushing up her glasses, "Now class as you know fall testing is coming up, also I have your test back from last week" she said as she began passing back papers, "For some of you congratulation's" she said patting Ivan on the shoulder who looked at his A+ paper and "for the rest of you I highly suggest you study more these test are important to your grades" she scolded some of the students who hung their heads in shame, "And as a treat for my students who have been passing the test and who I'm sure will pass the fall midterms are excused from the midterm" she said happily as a few students cheered and others groaned bitterly.

"Now students calm down, if you study history would come easily to you" she said standing at the front, "Now for our next project we will be studying the rich history of Russia" she said and groans emitting from most of the class.

"Teach do we really have to study about a bunch of commie bastards!" Alfred spoke up, "Young man I won't having you use such language in my class and using stereotype against another country" she scolded him.

"Oui, but you must admit Russia is not the most pleasant of place" Francis said, "Plus the food isn't that appealing either" Alfred said

"Your one to talk your cooking is dreadful"

"Shut it toad before I shove that compact down your throat"

"Try it punk"

As the two began to argue more students began talking about how bad Russia was, from the weather, the living condition, while Ivan's blood began to boil the more his mother land was bad mouthed, he was reading to burst, but the teacher beat him to the punch.

"That is enough!" she yelled and the class immediately fell quiet as the teacher glared at them, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" she scolded them.

"I hope you all don't have plan's for this weekend, you will all be writing me a 10,000 word essay on the history of Russia and another 10,000 word report on your own nationalities history and I want it on my desk on Monday, no exceptions!" she said, students groaned angrily as their plans for the weekend was shot down in flames.

"Totally uncool, I like have a plan's the mall his having a sale on mini-skirts!" Feliks whined

"Forget your mini-skirts I have tickets to theater this weekend!" Alfred said and Francis nodded

"Too bad and Mr. Jones for starting this debate you owe me double!"

"No way man, that's totally unfair!"

"You wanna go for triple!" she glared, the intensity making the jock shrink into his desk, "Now class let's return to the lesson.

After class Ivan was told by the history teacher he was excused from the punishment assignment and apologized to the Russian for the classe's behavior, but Ivan assured her it wasn't her fault.

* * *

…..to be continued…..

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
